Glee's Big Gay Summer 2038
by Starladoll86
Summary: This fic is about al the kids of the glee club in high school and what is going on in there lives now. It is in the format of an interview by JBI's son. Tike, Puckelberry, Klaine, Britana, and others as well.


**This story will be formatted as one big interview about the glee club by JBI's son. Everyone is grown up now and has their kids in school and we learn all about them and were their parents ended up. Just think of it as how the last two seasons have started. This is one of the last stories I'm writing for awhile so I hope you like it!**

"JBI 2.0 here bringing you all the juicy updates from our very own glee club and the crazy summer they all had. We will find out who hooked up with whom and who was dumped. Also we will see what their very famous McKinley High alum parents have been up to."

The first people he comes across are standing in the hallway just laughing until he reaches them. "So Nadia, Cora, and Dax, what did you do over the summer and what dirty secrets do you have for us?"

"Oh please Jewfro, go get a life. Since when have any of us wanted to talk to you let alone give you any scoop into our lives."

"Chill Nadia, my summer consisted of helping my mom at the shelter and spending every free second I could with Cora. We are two years strong and couldn't be happier. Maybe I will luck out and found my soul mate in high school just like my parents."

"Make me gag. I spent my summer going to parties with my sister and some of her friends. The hardest part was convincing creeps that she was my sister and that I wouldn't make out with her. Just because my ma gave birth to me and my mom gave birth to my siblings' people think we are the strangest bunch here. Clearing you is stranger than I am though fro boy."

"Dax is right. We were almost completely inseparable this summer. We are in love and aren't afraid to show it."

"You had to spend the summer helping out your mom, Dax? That sounds completely lame. I thought you would say something cool but your summer sounds lamer than mine and all I did was look for new gossip."

"At least he did something productive which is more than you probably did. He helped feed homeless people while you were probably searching for pictures of freaky looking Jewish girls that get you all hot and bothered."

"Looks like I'm making you hot and bothered. Should we continue this in the janitor's closet?" I almost dropped my microphone from having to run away so quickly.

GLEE

"Here we are with the new freshmen that have joined the glee club Josie Puckerman and Braydon Anderson. How are you doing hot stuff?"

"Don't you think it was bad enough that my mom had to kick your dad away every other day but now you have to do the same thing? It is the first day of school and I have already stomped on your foot twice. Go bother someone else!"

"Chill, I'm just trying to find out what you were up to this summer and what your mom might be doing *smack* Nevermind."

"Well I attended a couple different camps all of them improving my abilities to follow in my mother's footsteps. I plan to be on a Broadway stage when I'm 21. My mom made it when she was 23 and I love her dearly but I plan to beat her record. It doesn't hurt that I have my dad's stubbornness as well which makes me more head strong than anyone you will ever meet."

"You've got that right. My dad is always telling me horror stories about going to school with her mom and following her to New York where they both ended up making it big."

"What is the famous Kurt Hummel doing now that he is in between seasons?"

"He is working on the designs for the royal wedding that will be taking place in a month. Princess Jocelyn will have the greatest dress that fashion can create even well than her mother's."

"Well my mom is now a stay at home mom but still travels to keep up appearances at special events while dad is one of the biggest music producers in the business. It is important for them both to see my brothers and me as much as possible but still maintain their careers."

"You can always call me if they are out of town and you need someone to spend time with you." I stepped closer to her to smell or kiss her.

"Hey Jewfro, get the hell away from my sister!" Running down the hall again as two large seniors started gaining on me.

GLEE

You could see my hair sticking up from the middle of the dumpster as the two guys were standing next to the dumpster with their letterman jackets and huge smiles on.

"My summer was insane. Dad needed help at the studio so I was able to play guitar for a couple of artists that came through. I ended up breaking up with Aurora right before school ended and I'm glad I did because the week I spent with Maxie was the best week ever."

"Compared to Jackson's, my summer sucked. I mostly just played video games and hung around with friends. Stevie and I kicked everyone's butt at Halo X. This year is going to be all about girls though. I have my eye set on Melody."

"Good luck with that Ryan. Even if Dax were to let you date his little sister, I doubt you could get here away from Conner to ask her out."

"I welcome the challenge."

"Good luck getting around your dad; its weird how he just pops up everywhere."

GLEE

I walk up to three juniors sitting on one of the benches outside goofing off. "Sorry about the technical difficulty earlier but now we are back with some more glee stars. What crazy adventures did you have this summer Melody?"

"I spent the days helping my dad at the dance studio and was in charge of the youngest group. That's right I was in charge of teaching 4 year olds. Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. Dax got to help mom and be the director's assistant at the Lima Shelter, so I easily got the easiest gig. The rest of it was spent with these two weirdoes."

"It's not my fault that you are completely a tom boy and enjoys all of the mayhem that I cause."

"I'm not a tom boy Conner!"

"Yeah and David isn't gay."

"We really have to go there? Well my summer was fabulous. I spent most of it with my mom and sister in New York. My dad and brother spent a few weeks with us there too but still had work at the studio, so they weren't able to stay the whole time. I went to this club for teenagers and met a couple of great friends including Preston who attends boarding school."

"I wonder if your dad or brother knows this. They are over protective of you too. I just hope you don't have to fight with Josie for boys." David pushed him off the bench and Conner landed on the ground. "I spent my summer hanging out with Melody or helping Dax and his mom at the shelter. My dad signs me up to do it whenever he can and says we will always be a family that gives back. That's probably why my mom is on the board with Melody's. I did try asking Melody to go out on a few real dates with me this summer but always got turned down."

"You just called me a tom boy but still want me to date you? Plus we have been best friends since diapers causing everything to change. I've seen re-runs of that Dawson's Creek show on Nick at Night. It never works out.

"Girls", Melody pushed David off the side of the bench down so he sat next to Conner in the dirt.

GLEE

"Here we find three of the hottest girls in school roaming the halls looking for me. How Janet?"

"My summer was insane. We took a trip to California to meet with my mom's old boss about getting me a job with the studio next year after I graduate. Of course they found something for me so I already know I'll be a beach baby next year. How about you Aurora?"

"I'm so jealous! My mom is insisting that I go to a state school to get an education before I go chasing after my dreams. That was the mistake that she says she has always regretted about her life but she is a famous dancer and model so it wasn't too bad. My summer was quite boring except for the occasional party where I hooked up and got completely wasted. Jack dumped when the summer started last year and I spent the whole summer forgetting about him. His best friend Ryan helped me with that goal too."

"Wait, are you trying to tell us that you slept with my cousin? That is so gross; there was no one better for you to choose?"

"Girl, why am I and Idina just hearing about this now? I want to know everything including where and when."

_Idina- _"That's my cue to leave. Later chicas"

The other two girls walked away then completely forgetting about the camera

GLEE

The last group was playing basketball on the courts outside. "Hey guys, do you three ever do anything other than playing basketball. What did you do this big gay summer Phil?"

"It's Phillip and I spent all summer helping my mom at the dance studio where she taught karate and salsa dancing. Every once in awhile Melody would show up to see her dad or brother and I would convince her to stay and dance with me."

"Wow and I thought David was completely gay. It looks like you might be turning since you enjoyed dancing so much during your break."

"Hey Stevie, just because I can dance better than you any day doesn't mean that I'm turning gay. You are just jealous of my moves and even though I look like my mom I could kick your ass just like my ma. She taught me the Lima Heights way."

"Oh please stop. The two of you make my head hurt sometimes. If it wasn't for the fact that you are good to throw a basketball around with every once in a while; I would leave you two to fend for yourselves. This summer wasn't anything great. I got an invite to spend a month with my mom but declined right away. She abandoned my brother, dad, and me when I was two thinking it would be ok to come back 14 years later and we would still completely love her. I don't think so."

"That right there Kayla is why we don't just let any girls play with us. You all talk way too much. What Kay meant to say is she spent most of the summer playing video games with her brother and me while fawning over Jack at the same time."

"One of these days he will notice me and realize that I'm exactly the kind of girl he wants to date."

"You might want to try some makeup first. Guys really like girls when they are all dolled up. You should come over and let my mom give you a makeover."

"Makeup? I think Stevie is right and we are talking way too much." She grabbed the ball from Phillip and started running for the basket.

Mike and Tina-Dax and Melody Chang

Noah and Rachel-Jackson, David, and Josie Puckerman

Blaine and Kurt-Braydon and Idina Anderson

Finn-Ryan and Kayla Hudson

Sam and Quinn-Conner and Cora Evans

Santana and Brittany-Nadia, Phillip, and Aurora

Artie and Mercedes-Stevie and Janet Abrams

**I don't own anything Glee just love the show! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm leaving it as unfinished but I haven't decided if I want to add more to it or not. I want to give a little idea of how I see all of them in the future. Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue with it or not. Thanks **


End file.
